


The one with the perot trip

by Spirithoofs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dinosaurs, M/M, Sugamama and Dadchi, and kageyama and hinata, fluffy fluff and did i mention fluff?, in this fanfic it is, is sugamama canon?, it will change from time to time to daichi and suga, its mostly centered on tsukishima and yamaguchi, perot museum, tsukki loves dinos almost as much as he loves yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirithoofs/pseuds/Spirithoofs
Summary: Yamaguchi and Tsukishima go to the perot museum (its a science museum in Dallas, TX). Tsukki loves dinos(and as it turns out) and Yamaguchi.I AM EDITING THIS RIGHT NOW!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, all the relationships other then tsukkiyama are really brief
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. the one with the plane flying

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos if you liked it.
> 
> I AM EDITING THIS FANFIC RIGHT NOW
> 
> if there are any lines or parts you really like please comment so I can make sure I keep those in the editing process

Tsukishima was nervous as heck. I was about to be on a plane with yamaguchi (aka the love of my life) for an 10 hr plane ride. How was I going to not die? "hey tsukki!" Yamaguchi says as he runs to me. "hey Yamaguchi" I says with my usual amount of effort. "are you excited tsukki? we are going to America!" Yamaguchi says "I bet the perot has lots of dinos!" he countines when he says that I am not responding. "Yamaguchi I am very excited to go." I sit down taking the window seat while Yamaguchi takes the other seat right next to me. "The dinos are going to be cool" I say "the dinos won't be as cool as you Tsukki!!" yamaguchi responds with that cute smile, man I could stare at him for all my life and never get bored. "whats this talk about dinosaurs?" says a voice behind them which could only belong to the team mom Sugawara "we are going to the perot museum!" says yamaguchi. then the plane flys off lets begin the adventure of love and dinos


	2. the one with yamaguchi admiting his feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yamaguchi admits to Tsukishima his feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will mostly be tsukkiyama with daisuga and kagehina  
TW: homophobia(very brief) and probably not enough periods.

We arrive at the perot museum. Tsukki looks so happy and I wish I could kiss him with the way his smile that only I see shines though like a knights shield. "tsukki what do you wanna see first?" I say. Tsukki does not say anything to engrossed in his music to say anything.  
** Tsukki POV **  
  
_ I don't mind you comin' here_  
  
And wastin' all my time  
  
'Cause when you're standin' oh so near  
  
I kinda lose my mind  
  
"TSUKKI" I hear yamaguchi's voice snap me out of my song. oh how that part fit me. I slide my headphones off. "what yamaguchi?" I ask "can you call me tadashi?" he ask "um sure Tadashi" "thanks tsukki!" he says I think about it "you can call me kei" I say "ok kei" he says. i am blushing with him saying my name "are you blushing tsukki? thinking of those dinosaurs already?" Ya-tadashi says. "lets go see the dinos tadashi" I say smirking.

  
The dinos were awesome. the museum even had a place where they showed actual people working on actual dinosaur bones. I could stay here forever but Tadashi pulls me away determined to check out the next exhibit. when I walk in with Tadashi I can see why he wanted to see this so much. There was a moon. Tadashi pointed at it. "look Kei its you" he squeals. Stars surround it "look Tadashi its you!" I say back. "Kei your so funny" He says in such a sweet voice. was he aware how just saying those few words made me blush so much? if he did know, why was he so sadistic? "Kei there is a lightscope! lets check it out!" Tadashi says once again bringing that furious blush back to my face. we go to sit at the telescope, it was white and had a little seat big enough for just Tadashi and there was a video on it. I leaned on tadashi, are faces were so close I could kiss him but he probably does not like me he has had lots of girlfriends. 

**Yamaguchi POV**

Kei's face is so close to me, is he going to kiss me? man I wish he would but he is straight I have seen him blushing over Yachi a few times over my shoulder like I wouldn't notice. I mean why would he love me? I am a worthless pinch server and an even worse friend. when have I done anything for Kei. I wanna kiss him so badly but our friendship could be ruined. I am lost in thought when a pair of soft lips touch mine, I blush did Kei just kiss me? I blush "K-Kei what are you doing?" I ask stuttering "kissing you I like you Tadashi ever since I met you I have wanted to be with you. I know you probably don't feel this way so sorry for doing that I will get a million soggy fries" "kei I like you too, truth is I have wanted to kiss you ever since you saved me from those bullies, you didn't even know what they were bullying me for but still you told them off and saved me, I wanna date you Kei will you date me?" "yes Tadashi" he kisses me once more.

**Sugawara POV**

Me and daichi are walking hand in hand watching over Yamaguchi, Tadashi, Kageyama, And Hinata making sure that no fights broke out (cough cough kageyama and hinata) we walk into the galaxy display with Kageyama and Hinata. "Hinata look its the sun just like you idiot." Kageyama says failing to sound mean whatsoever even from here me and Daichi can figure out that kageyama likes hinata. "yamayama you meanie" Hinata says. "daichi I am going to the restroom keep the kids safe and make sure that Kagehina over here don't break something I will. not. let another Louvre incident happen." I say "ok Koushi" Daichi says then he pecks me on the cheek "ew mom and dad are kissing" Kageyama and hinata say in unison. I run to the bathroom and pass by Yamaguchi and Tsukishima heading to the galaxy exhibit.

**Daichi POV**

Koushi leaves me to deal with this Kagehina mess as he calls it. "Kageyama and Hinata stop the fighting I do not another Louvre Incident." I say in a harsh tone "yes dadchi" they repeat saluting. "hello" says some random women " are those your kids?" she asks pointing to Kageyama and Hinata. "why do you ask?" I say suspicious "they are nice kids their mother must be lucky to have such angels" she says kindly. are we talking about the same kageyama and hinata? the same ones who somehow fought so hard that we were banned from the Louvre. "these are not my kids they are my team mates sorry" I say "oh sorry you seem to be there dad...do you have a girlfriend by any chance?" she says nonchalantly "no I do not have a girlfriend" I say careful not to say to much just in case she is to homophobic this is texas after all. "well if your single and I am single then how about we date?" she says. Daichi" I hear "Koushi!" "is this girl bothering you?" "no" "okay" Koushi turns to the women. "what were you talking to Daichi about?" Koushi says "if he wanted to date me so could you please get away while we speak?" she says meanly "i am sorry ma'am but Daichi is closed for buisness he is not single." Koushi says "he says he didn't have a girlfriend." she says confused. Koushi forgeting that we are in texas says "I am his boyfriend Sugawara, nice to meet you!" "disgusting freaks" she says as she walks off. "that was mean" Koushi says. We turn around to see Kageyama and Hinata kiss each other. "you owe me 547.59 yen!" I say to Koushi. I knew those two love birds would confess before the nationals. " Koushi um look at the telescope" I say. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are kissing. "man another 547.59 yen I am rich." "Daichi lets forget about that because I am your boyfriend" Koushi says then winks. Man I love him.


	3. the one with el fenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tsukiyama and kagehina fluff ft el fenix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all like this!!

**Tsukishima POV**

I walk hand in hand with Tadashi to El Fenix the Mexican restaurant that he wanted to eat at, The rest of the team followed us because "the team that eats together wins together" or whatever sugawara says. The idiot duo is arguing about something but I can't hear them because tadashi is right by me connected at the hand, his smile brightening me up. we kiss and its magic. 

The end 

everyone lives happily ever after :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just felt like I couldn't finish this fic so here is my try, super sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want me to write more about tsukki and yamaguchi's relationship then comment so!!


End file.
